


New Aincrad

by EmpressEclipse



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressEclipse/pseuds/EmpressEclipse
Summary: Once a living hellNow a paradiseJust a little poem
Kudos: 2





	New Aincrad

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little poem, I came up about Season 2

New Aincrad (SAO _II_ )

A virtual world made by man

Where the impossible is possible

Where fairies fly

& swords clash

Once a living hell

Now a paradise


End file.
